


(SeAntiHero) Caring Cozy Coat

by EsculentEvil



Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Embedded Video, Fluff, Glitch effects, Glitches, Humor, M/M, Mainly Jackie, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, zalgo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: “Let’s share my coat, since you’re so cold.”~The admittedly random combination of Thankmas2019′s Happy Holidays! and last month’s fluffy (and funny) little SeAntiHero drabble, Sharing is Caring!
All because both feature Jackie’s super warm coat~ =3((Alsoviewable/readableon Tumblr!))
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)/Sean McLoughlin, Ego Shipping - Relationship, SeAntiHero
Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116788
Kudos: 3





	(SeAntiHero) Caring Cozy Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Remember when I used to write things based off of [@smollmikey](https://tmblr.co/m6aMbXAo_VkczCLHpT_221w)’s [fluff prompts](https://smollmikey.tumblr.com/post/134597616053/)? Well~

## Sharing is Caring

_“Let’s share my coat, since you’re so cold.”_

The sound of a zipper being undone draws Anti’s attention more than the words. He glances behind him, fully prepared to scold his hero and reiterate that, YES, their pretty little civilian will be FINE (“It’s a DOWN FEATHER COAT, Jackie!”), when he ends up face-to-chest with aforementioned zipper-down hero.

“Here; just snuggle up!” Jackie grins as Seán sniggers.

Anti blushes black, "I’m **g̙͔̺͎͎̦͓ĺ̨̝̘̉ͣͭi͇͉̗̝̱̱ͥͭt̴͖͔̟̰̲͂́̒̂͋̔̂c̭̻̻͈͍͚̝h̄͒ͣ͌҉͙̲͕͇̘ͅi̅ͯͪͫ́̎̚͏ ͓̻͍n̝̜̩ͭ̒ͣͫg̲͍̑̆̐ͫ** not **shivering**!”

**Author's Note:**

> xD;;; I know we’re still in Quarantine and everything but that doesn’t mean we can’t be cute and share some warmth with each other! So, sending you All some virtual snuggles! Stay safe! ♦


End file.
